Sweet Dreams
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG 14 pixie sticks. 4 liters of soda. Gabriella Montez realizes that this is a bad mixture for Troy Bolton. Because, it's not everyday that an 18 year old boy jumps on his bed in boxers bluring out pop songs.


**Me, posting a new story? Another? Wow, what a roll! I was bored and this just randomly came to my mind. So, how I ****write humor is odd. I think of the most random funny places to start the story and just go from there. Normally, it's just teenagers acting silly but...I try to be funny. Anyway...enjoy and review at the end!**

"Please put some pants on," Gabriella muttered, burying her face further into her text book, "and stop touching my stuff." She focused her eyes on the words of Shakespeare and ignored the boy.

"I'll stop touching your stuff, when you start touching mine," She paid no attention to the male and kept reading. He was so immature and horny that it killed her. Sure, sometimes she didn't mind it.

Today, however, his hormones seemed to be on overdrive. He had downed 14 pixie sticks and 2 bottles of coke. In a ten minute period.

"Troy. I. Will. Leave." She told him, not even looking up to see his wild blue eyes. He just snickered and kept bothering her.

"El, you've been saying that for the last hour and a half and you are still sitting here. Oh…you didn't tell me you had Lady GaGa's CD on your iPod! You have to burn it for me!"

He was standing on top of his bed, jumping. Literally. Like a child. She was sitting at his desk, surrounded by their textbooks. They were supposed to be studying but…he had found her sugar stash and hadn't been the same since.

She turned around and looked at him and shook her head. He was acting so different than usual. He was acting drunk. But he hadn't had a sip of alcohol, just tons of sugar.

Somehow, after eating the sugar and studying for ten minutes tops, he told her that he was going to the bathroom. Next thing she knew, he was on top of his bed. Jumping.

Not only was he jumping on his bed but he was blurting out the words to 'Womanizer,' or singing the phrases he knew and making up the rest of the lyrics.

Now, if you thought that was weird and immature…it got worse. Gabriella was shocked to find her boyfriend jumping on his bed…in his boxers.

Why? She wasn't sure. But he was. She was ready to call the mental hospital.

"You are acting crazy." He shrugged and kept jumping. He had found another 2 liter of coke and had it in one hand sipping it, "what's wrong with you?"

His hair was a mess, pulling a Robert Patterson look and his eyes were so bright that they could light up any dark room. She wanted to laugh.

But she didn't.

"Come on El! Jump with me. It's really fun." She glanced at her book, then her boyfriend and repeated that a few times. She did need a break.

So, she found herself hopping onto the bed and giggling. She felt like a child again. It felt good. He handed her the 2 liter and she drank straight from it.

"Just Dance! Going to be ok…" She yelled, singing to her newest favorite song. He laughed and kissed her sloppily on the lips. She just laughed and pulled off her shirt and pants…not caring that she was half naked and jumping on his bed.

"Just Dance! Spin that record babe!" Troy laughed. They were acting completely ridiculous and would have never done this in reality but…no one was looking.

"Da da doo-doo-mmm…Just dance!" They yelled together, laughing. They had been dating about six months and they were pretty serious. That's why it was extremely comfortable for them to do this in front of each other.

He put a hand through her hair and kissed her again. He tasted like pure sugar and stale coke but she liked it.

He loved kissing her. And touching her. He'd play with her hair or kiss her hand. While it sometimes was promiscuous, it was normally sweat and romantic.

Troy would never admit it but, he was a hopeless romantic. His parents had raised him to be a gentleman and he told everyone that as an excuse for opening Gabriella's door or carrying her books. Or sending her flowers for no reason. Or writing her love letters.

This wasn't the first time he had acted silly. He had taken her to the park and they had done everything children did. It's just; he'd never done it to this extreme. It's not every day that you see an 18 year old boy jumping on his bed in his boxers.

He looked her over. Never in his life did he ever think that a girl would join him in jumping on his bed chugging a bottle of coke. Not that he had ever tried, but any other girl would be too good for it. Not Gabriella.

He messed with her hair and gave it a wild look. Anyone in the outside world would have given the two a drug test but…they were having fun.

"Let's see who can jump higher!" Gabriella shouted over the music. The song had switched from Lady GaGa to Rihanna's 'Disturbia' and they were jumping to that.

Suddenly, Troy stopped and pulled her down on top of him, laughing as he paused the music. She glanced at him. He was as serious as he had been the entire night. His face was solemn and seemed very serious.

She stared at him, inches away from his face. The smile on her face had turned a new direction. It wasn't so much that she was kidding; she was simply happy to be around him. He kissed her head and smiled,

"I love you."

She nearly spit out the coke that was in her mouth. He had been kidding around this entire time and now he's just declared his love to her. Was he still joking?

"Yeah, sure…very funny." She played it off, sad that he was joking about such a serious subject. As she stood up, faking a smile, he pulled her back down. Sure, they were practically naked and he was hyper on sugar but it was very serious.

"You bite your cheek when you are nervous. You look down when someone says something that is stupid. When I do something wrong, you speak monotone…like a robot. When you want to cry, you play with your curls. You hate when people call tomatoes vegetables because they are fruit. Sharpay is your best friend but you hate how she is sometimes stuck up. You say that you like going to basketball games but…you are lying to make me feel better. Um…when you lie, which is rarely, you get really cold hands and shiver. Even if it is 90 degrees outside. I'm not kidding. I love you." She was shocked by his speech and couldn't speak. She didn't even notice she did those things but he noticed them? "And I know you are speechless because you have a gleam in your eyes that flashes a light brown color."

Glancing up at him, she blushed. How was she supposed to live up to his spiel about every little thing that she does.

"I love you too." She was mumbling like an idiot. Suddenly getting a jolt of energy, he jumped up again.

"Sorry, didn't hear you!" She stood up and tried to kiss him but he just held his hand out, "Say 'Troy Bolton is the hottest guy ever and is super good in bed and that you are in total love with him!'" Gabriella rolled her eyes and repeated slowly,

"Troy Bolton is the hottest guy ever and is the BEST in bed and I am completely and totally in love with him." He guffawed and looked at her,

"Now, kiss me you fool." She leaned forward and kissed him, laughing. They were having fun. He pushed her down on the bed, wanting to start some activities. They were already half naked.

However, the second her head hit the pillow, she heard the sounds of snoring.

Yeah, sweet dreams. Literally.

* * *

**Random, huh? I hope it made you laugh. It might be dumb. **

**Was I an epic failure? Was it decent?**

**Review, please!**

"Please put some pants on," Gabriella muttered, burying her face further into her text book, "and stop touching my stuff." She focused


End file.
